


Nightmares Are Real

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Rape, Serial Killer Dean, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an abusive relationship with Dean who rapes and kills girls only, little does Castiel know Dean has a plan of his own for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley will only be in Chapter 2 with Sam it varies.

Castiel was in the kitchen cleaning up and Dean walks in with blood on his hands and kicks off his shoes towards the table in the kitchen next to Castiel's shoes. Dean was a serial killer/rapist and Castiel wanted out of the relationship but he was too afraid to try to get out of itbecause he knew Dean would hurt him if he did. He seen Dean rape people before and kill them, even in their own bed but he himself has never been raped by Dean nor had sex with Dean. They have been dating for 2 weeks. Dean only rapes girls but Dean had his own plan in store for Castiel whether he wanted it or not he was going to give it to him no matter what he has to do. He wants to make sure Castiel won't be expecting it, right now Dean only abuses him everyday verbally and physically. Dean walks in the room, Castiel is at the sink shivering not knowing what Dean would do to him even though he hasn't done anything wrong.  
"Move over!" Dean said with a husky voice.  
Castiel did as he was told because he was to fearful to stand up to him. Dean turns on the hot water ad washes the blood off his hands knowing Castiel was staring at his bloody hands sense he walked in the door. He dries off his hands and then looks at Castiel.  
"What?"  
Castiel looks to the left because he didn't think Dean noticed him staring at his hands sense he wasn't looking at him. Castiel looks down to the floor and backup at Dean.  
"I'm just happy you're home." It's hard for Castiel to look Dean in the face and lie because he doesn't know what Dean would do if he caught him lying.  
(Dean backhands Castiel in the face, and then he falls to the floor.)  
"You really think you can lie to me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"HEY!" (Dean grabs Castiel by his shirt so that Castiel is looking up at him)  
"Did i say you could talk." Castiel doesn't say anything because he thinks it's best to just listen to him.  
Dean pushes Castiel back onto the floor and picks up his legs and drags him to the bedroom and drops him at the end of the bed on the floor and then kicks him in the stomach.  
"Get on the bed bitch." Castiel is struggling to get up, Dean kicks him again.  
"I said get on the bed NOW!"  
Castiel gets up quickly but painfully and does what he was told  
"Stay there."  
Castiel is sitting on the bed nervously not knowing what is going to happen to him.  
Dean goes into the bathroom and opens a cabinet with a bag, he brings the bag in the bedroom  
"Get undressed."  
Castiel starts to unbutton his white shirt and unzips his pants slowly and nervously.  
"Hurry up!"  
Castiel takes off his pair of black skinny yet a little bit baggy jeans and then takes off his white boxers and is fully naked on the bed now.  
"Let's get this show started sha'll we."  
Dean unzips the black duffle bag and takes out black ropes and ties Castiel's hands behind hiss back and ties his legs to two poles at the end of the bed. Dean pushes him down on his stomach into the bed. Dean starts to undress he takes off his dark blue heavy jacket and then his green t-shirt and his blue pants and finally his black boxers. He puts a black gag in Castiel's mouth. Castiel didn't think that what he did was that bad, he was terrified because Dean has never done this to him before. Then again they have only been dating for 2 weeks. Dean bends down to meet eye contact with Castiel.  
"I suggest you do what i tell you to do, if you don't there will be more consequences." Dean gets back on top of Castiel and starts tracing his back with his fingers.  
"What are you feeling right now Cas? Nervous, worried, not knowing what's going to happen to you."  
Castiel is shaking right about now he gets more terrified knowing Dean is still tracing his back with his fingers and going lower each time. He notices Dean hasn't said anything for about 2 minutes. Then he feels something long and thick thrust into him. He screams as loud as he can. Dean pulls his head back as far as he can.  
"Feel that Cas? Feel the pain?"  
Dean notices a teardrop run down Castiel's cheek. Castiel starts screaming even more.  
"You really want to make sounds and screeches without permission." Dean thrusts even harder into him  
Castiel tries not to make a sound but a little screech comes out. Dean reaches for his knife in front of Castiel and puts it against his neck.  
"Make another sound i swear i'll kill you right here right now and sense you screeched after i warned you not to you cann't cum without my permission."  
Dean hears someone knocking at the door.  
"Dean it's Sam."  
"Son of a bitch! Get dressed and know you cannot cum yet."  
Dean hurries and puts on his clothes and notices Castiel is about to pull up his pants, he runs over to him and pulls is boxers forward and attaches a vibrator on them.  
"You keep this on while Sam is here."  
Dean puts the remote into his pocket it's on 3 right now. He runs to get the door with Castiel behind him.  
"Hey Sammy!" Dean leans in for a hug and Sam hugs him back.  
"Hey..and hey Cas?I haven't seen you forever.How you've been?" as Sam leans into hug Cas Dean turns the vibrator up as high as it will go.  
"I've been fiiIiIiIIIIInnnnNNNNeee!!!" Sam looks at him weirdly.  
"Ugh ok?" Dean notices Sam has a bag in his right hand and before he asks what's in it Sam turns around to face Dean and Dean turns it back down to low.  
"What's in the bag?" Sam pulls out pie.  
"Oh my god Sammy remembered the pie. Haha."  
"Well i knew i was dropping in to see my brother i had to bring something, I have to go i think i found a case i'll text you later when i'm sure."  
"Oh ok we'll see you later."  
"Ya bye."  
"Bye."  
Dean turns off the vibrator and looks at Castiel.  
"That went well." Dean says with a smile  
Castiel falls to his knees panting. Dean bends down in front of him.  
"You can take it off now and we'll get some shut eye K. and you can talk now."  
"You had to turn it up that high?" Dean smacks him lightly in the face and pulls his cheek.  
"You're so cute when you think questioning me will change anything." Dean stand up and starts walking to the bedroom.  
"Be in bed in 10 mins you still can't cum and if I find out you did during the night, well it can be a surprise what happens love ya."  
"Love you two."  
"Ya i know you do."


	2. Forced and Relaxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casitle finds out Dean kidnapped a girl and Dean calls Crowley to talk with Cas while he talked to Sam about a case Sam was busy Dean came home Crowley left and he plans to have a relaxing night

Castiel wakes up a hald hour after him and Dean went to bed. He notices the bed is wet on his side and he gets up quietly so Dean won't hear and realize he came.  
"Shit."  
Dean turns around in bed facing Castiel but still asleep. Castiel turns around quietly and goes to the bathroom to get a towel to dry it off hoping Dean won't notice it. He walks back in the bedroom and Dean is gone he freezes.  
"What are you doing bitch?"  
Dean wants to see if Castiel came after he told him not to.  
"I was jut going to take a shower."   
"Not without permission."  
"Can I-" Dean interrupts him. Castiel starts over   
"May i take a shower.?"  
"After you make the bed."  
"Now?"  
"Yes so i can make sure you didn't cum after i told you not to."  
"......ok."  
Castiel takes off the white comforter and then the dark blue top sheet, which luckly didn't get wet, then Dean noticed the cum.  
"So you didn't listen."  
"I'm sorry i didn't mean-"  
"I don't care if you meant to or not, you don't get breakfest in the morning, and no shower, lastly you can sleep the rest of the night on the floor."  
"Can i have a blanket and pillow atleast?"  
"NO! Now crawl to the corner!"  
Castiel got on his legs and hands and crawls to the corner and just lays there. Dean picks up the towel that Castiel was going to use to clean the cum up and throws it at him and goes to bed.   
It's morning, Dean gets up and stands next to Castiel while he's sleeping and kicks him. Castiel makes a grunting sound.  
"I'm going out don't leave and don't eat, shower or use the bathroom, i have a camera set up in every room so when i come back i can look at the footage and see what you did."  
Dean shuts the door and leaves. Castiel goes to the couch and turns on the tv, when it turned on it was on the news.  
"Last night a 14 year old girl named Madison Charlton was kidnapped by a man in a dark blue heavy jacket and dirty blonde hair with green eyes. Madison had red hair and brown eyes, she was last seen wearing a purple dress and black converse on. She was headed to a party on Jenning's Avenue when she was kidnapped, if anyone see this man please contact us immediately at 216-738-0252."  
Castiel turns off the news and looks in every room, closet and cabinet in the house. At last minute he ran to the bathroom in the basement and found the girl in the bathtub naked with her mouth duct taped and hands tied to the fossit with her legs tied together. He didn't see her clothes anywhere he figured Dean must have burned them.   
He looks at the girl feeling bad but knows he can't do anything because if he did he'd be getting both him and the girl hurt even more. Even if he let the girl go Dean would go find her again. It wouldn;t make a difference if he told Sam or Crowley they already knew he did these things. Crowley doesn't care because he is the king of hell. He doesn't understand why he let's Dean do it. Castiel hears someone walking downstairs to the basement and Castiel hurries up and leaves the room when he walks out the door he runs into Dean.  
"What the hell are you doing down here."  
"I.... I'm gonna go back upstairs."  
"Oh no you're not, you're staying down here and watching."  
"Dean no."  
Castiel is feeling sick at this point he can't stand watching Dean do this. Whenever he does he feels like he's going to vomit.  
"I'm sorry did i juts hear you say no to me." Dean starts to chuckle and then pushes Castiel into the bathroom.  
"Sit your ass down on the floor and shut up."  
Castiel starts hyperventilating. Dean rolls his eyes and walks over to him and punches him in the face.  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
Castiel does as he's told. Dean walks over and leans down by the bathtub and pulls the duct tape off the girl's mouth.  
"Please don't hurt me."  
"Oh baby, baby, baby you don't understand, you see this is the part where you shut up and listen. Who's the master right now."  
"You."  
"Right and who's the piece of shit that's tied up right now?"  
Castiel feels bad for the girl.  
"Dean."  
"Shut up Cas."  
The girls starts to cry.  
"Please let me go."  
"Princess you're not going anywhere."  
Dean starts to strip himself while he is stripping himself Castiel closes his eyes as well as the girl. Dean gets on top of the girl's chest.  
"Suck it." Dean demands.  
The girl starts to suck his cock.  
"All of it."  
She takes her mouth out of his dick. The girl whimpers.  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can and if you don't i'll forced you it's your choice."  
The girl doesn't do anything. Dean shoves his cock into her mouth really fast back and forth and then he cums in her mouth.  
"Swallow it." the girl shakes her head no. Dean smacks her in the face really hard leaving a red mark.  
"I said swallow it." She still doesn't  
"You stupid cunt swallow it." She spits it out onto his face. Dean wipes it off and laughs and then ounches her in the face 3 times. She now has a black eye.  
"Fuck you, you stupid bitch."  
He gets up and stays naked. He grabs Castiel's hair and as he's walking out still holding Castiel's hair he puts the duct tape back on the girl's mouth and then walks out turning the light off locking the door. He tugs on Castiel's hair.  
"Go up stairs and wait." While Castiel is upstairs waiting Dean calls Crowley. Crowley pops up behind Dean.  
"Hello Dean."  
"Hey ugh i need you to stay down here for like 5 minutes and if you hear a girl scream it's just a girl i kidnapped last night."  
"Did you rape her?"  
"Not yet she's been irritating."  
"Anything i can do?"  
"Not right now."  
"Ok well i'll be here waiting."  
Dean walks upstairs.  
"What the hell Cas the rules weren't that hard i told you i had cameras set up."  
"Dean i wasn't going to the bathroom."  
"Then why the hell did you go down ther?"  
"I laid on the couch after you left and turned on the tv you never said i couldn't do that."  
"Ya i know go on."  
" A news reporter was talking about a girl who was kidnapped last night by a guy in a dark heavy blue jacket with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, so i looked in every room for the girl then i went downstairs and found her tied up up in the bathtub."  
"I don't care you should know by now if i have someone here or you think i have someone here you don't make any type of contact with them."  
Dean yells for Crowley.  
"At your service." Castiel jumps into the conversation.  
"What the hell is he doing here?"  
Crowley moves his hand to the right and Castiel gets thrown to the wall.  
"None of your business."  
Dean whispers something into Crowley's ear.  
"Can you do that?"  
"I'm the king of hell of course i can."  
Castiel gets irritated.  
"Do what?"  
"For starts being able to shut your mouth." Castiel starts choking. Crowley takes one of his lungs out.  
"Ok i'm going to go out and talk to Sam about this case he was talking to me about last night, I'll be back in an hour."  
"Great that gives me and little Cas plenty of time."  
Dean is about to walk out the door and says one more thing to Crowley.  
"Oh and make sure the girl doesn't try anything, if she does use this."  
Dean hands Crowley a knife.  
"I got to go."  
Dean walks out the door, Crowley notices Castiel is having a hard time breathing. Crowley put his lung back into him. Crowley ties Castiel into a chair and puts a gag in his mouth.  
"Don't worry i'm not going to do what Dean told me to do but i need to know where is Sam?"  
Castiel tries to mumble where he is and then Crowley takes the gag off.  
"Why do you need to know."  
"Nothing that involves you."  
Someone knocks on the door and it's Dean. Crowley opens the door.  
"You're back fast."  
:Ya well Sam was in the middle of having sex so i'm back."  
"Oooo I wish i was there."  
"You're Crowley of course you do."  
Crowley shuts the door and Dean turns around to ask him something and he was gone."  
"Dean, Crowley wanted to know where Sam was."  
"Ya i know Sam told me a couple weeks ago Crowley was going to ask you that eventually."  
"Why?"  
"Crowley has a thing for Sam he wents to take him to hell to be his little sex slave but me and Sam aren't going to let that happen."  
"Oh."  
"Anyways I'm going to bed you wanna come."  
"Do i have to sleep on the floor."  
"No not tonight unless you want to."  
"I'm good, oh and Dean?"  
"Ya Cas."  
"Can i go to the bathroom."  
"I don't care be in bed in 10 minutes.  
"Ok."  
"Oh and Cas."  
"Ya"   
"Why don't we do something fun tonight."  
"Ok like what."  
"Bring the lube."   
Dean was really relaxed he wasn't sure why all he knew was he wanted to have a relaxing night with Cas in his arm.  
"And you can be the top if you want."  
"Thanks Dean."


	3. No Where To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets sick of Castiel not listening and starts abusing him even more. He decides to get another girl but will Sam be ok with this.

The next morning Dean woke up first and got dressed and left a note on the kitchen counter.  
"Be back in an hour at Sammy's, basement is off limits same with tv, don't go anywhere."  
-Dean  
Then he left and went to Sam's. When Dean walked in the door Sam was reading the front newspaper.  
"Hey Sammy whatcha reading." Sam turned the newspaper to Dean.  
"Do you know about this."  
Dean read the headline it said.  
"14 year old girl kidnapped by a man on Jennings Avenue."  
Dean looked at Sam and laughed.  
"No."  
Sam gives him a sarcastic look.  
"Dude no i swear i have know idea about the 14 year old girl that went missing.  
"So you're saying if i went to your house right now there wouldn;t be a 14 year old girl there."  
"Look it's none of your business so stay out of it, what was the case about?"  
"Does Cas know? Did your rape her, or worse kill her?"  
"Cas found out last night and don't worry i didn't hurt him or the girl too bad and once again stay out of it."  
"Dean-"  
"What Sam."  
"What happend to you?"  
"I'm leaving."  
Dean slams the door shut and gets in the impala and leaves. When he got home Cas was still sleeping. He walked into the basement and opened the door to the bathroom he left the girl in. He took his knife out of his back pocket and put it against her neck, the girl still had duct tape on her mouth and then Dean ripped it off. The girl started screaming and Dean was already mad enough.  
"Shut up!" Dean cut her neck a little bit.  
"Do you want it to go farther." The girl shook her head no.  
"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've cause me in the past 3 days."  
He took the knife off the girl's neck and started tracing it down her body. the girl started crying.  
"This will stop. You understand me."  
"-Yes" the girl sniffs.  
"But for now you're gonna pay for what you did." Dean took off his pants and boxers.  
Castiel wakes up and realizes Dean's not there he throws some clothes on and looks around the house for him. When he got to the kitchen he found a note on the counter and read it.  
"Be back in an hour at Sammy's, basement is off limits same with tv don;t go anywhere."  
-Dean  
He goes to the basement anyways to check on the girl. He walks in and sees Dean raping her with his knife up against her neck.  
"Please let me go please!" The girl cried.  
Castiel was standing at the door watching not knowing what to do he just froze. Dean is now looking at Castiel still raping the girl. The girl is begging Dean to stop and then Castiel hears her get cut off from Dean sliting her throat open. Castiel has a teardrop running down his cheek and he leaves the room and goes upstairs. He gets to the nearest phone he can. Dean hurries up and puts his boxers and pants back on and runs upstairs, Castiel starts to dial 911 Dean runs up to him and grabs the phone and throws it to the left, Castiel starts to run away from him and he trips. Dean takes the telephone wire and starts wrapping Castiel's hands with it.  
"GIVE ME YOUR HANDS!"  
This is the first time Castiel actually fought back he hit Dean in the face.  
Dean back hands him back he now has his hands wrapped in the telephone wire but Castiel won't stop moving and screaming.  
"SHUT UP SIT STILL!"  
Dean punches him in the face and Castiel blacks out while he is blacked out Dean picks him up and puts him in a chair. He puts a gag in his mouth and tied his legs and arms to the chair. About an hour later Castiel wakes up he sees Dean wiping the blood off his knife.  
"Hey Cas."  
Dean walks over to Castiel and slits his left wrist open and Castiel screams through the gag.  
"I like you i mean i really really like you. In fact i love you but you just can't listen can you i mean how stupid are you." Dean slits Castiel's other wrist. he screams again.  
"Common Cas I didn't ask that much of you today i mean you just woke up and you already broke one rule, i let you have fun last night and this is how you repay me by not following rules that were so simple but you need to remember when you break rules consequences follow."  
Castiel is breathing very heavily now.  
"Anxious Cas? Are you so nervous that whenever the knife gets close to your skin that you may not live."  
Tears are running down Castiel's face.  
"Do you love me Cas."  
"DO YOU"  
Dean punches him in the face twice and kicks him in his stomach.  
"Or do you care about the piece of shit girl downstairs more then me? Is that why you broke the rules huh?"  
Theres blood coming out of Castiel's mouth through his gag and blood dripping form his wrist and out of his nose. Then his eye is black and blue. Dean cuts the ties off his legs and hands and leaves the gag on. Then he takes his belt off and ties it around Castiel's hands. Dean picks him up and throws him over his shoulder and goes to the stairs that lead to the basement and drops him and pushes him down the stairs. He runs down after him.  
"GET UP!"  
He picks Castiel up by his collar and shoves him in the bathroom in the basement with the dead girl.  
"If you love her so much more you can sleep down here with her to and don't come out until i tell you to."  
Dean slams the door shut and locks it and goes back upstairs.  
Castiel is on the cold concrete floor in the basement bathroom on his knees crying.  
As Dean walks upstairs he shuts and locks the door to the basement to. He goes into the bedroom and punches the mirror infront of their bed with his right hand and screams with a tear running down his cheek.  
"FUCK!"  
His hand starts bleeding really bad. He decides to go back down to the basement the door to the basement down and Castiel hears it and starts telling himself.  
"This isn't happening and starts crying even more.  
Dean then kicks the door open to the basement bathroom. Castiel backs up against the wall.  
"Dean please." Castiel cried.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Dean picks him up by his wrists and drags him up the stairs to the bedroom he drops him in front of the bed and Castiel lands on top of the broken glass from the mirror that Dean shattered and screams in pain he had a piece of glass stuck in his leg and couldn't get it out because his hands were still tied together with Dean's belt. Dean bends down and twist the broken piece of glass back and forth.  
"How that feel Cas?"  
Castiel whimpers.  
Dean kicks him so Castiel falls over onto his back on the rest of the glass. Castiel gets another piece of glass stuck in his neck.  
Dean starts to cut Castiel's clothes off then picks him up and shoves him onto the bed with his back up. While he is on the bed Dean takes his clothes off and grabs the black duffle bag. He ties Castiel's legs together and shoves a blue butt plug into him. Castiel moves forward in pain.  
"SIT STILL!"  
Dean shoved his finger into Castiel while the butt plug was still in and he added two fingers, Castiel was screaming through the gag it was the loudest scream he ever made.  
"You like that bitch!"  
Dean grabs Castiel's legs and puts him on the bed all the way and cuts the tie between his legs and insteads pulls out a bar spreader and puts it between his legs. Dean takes out the butt plug and puts his 9 inch dick into Castiel's ass all the way to where it reaches his prostate.  
Castiel is in agony at this point his face turned bright red because of how hard he's screaming and the bed is wet by his face from all the tears.  
"You know what. I decided i'm gonna take your gag off. I wanna here you beg for me to not stop."  
Dean cuts the gag pff with his knife and starts thrusting into Castiel harder and harder each time.  
"What are you Cas?"  
"I'm your slave"  
"Who am i?"  
"You're my master."  
Dean slams into Castiel really hard. Castiel makes a loud grunting sound, Dean starts moaning alot.  
"Oh yeahhhhh!"  
Dean notices Castiel panting and assumes he wants to cum.  
"No you can't cum, you can't cum the rest of the night because of how many rules you've broken but just cause you can't cum doesn't mean i can't."  
Dean then cums into Castiel.  
Castiel feels it and feels disgusted that he let it go this far but at the same time he thinks about it for a minutre and realizes there wasn't much he could have done about it because either way if Dean went to jai; he knew he would find a way to get out and find him again, he just couldn't get away.  
"I think that's enough for tonight. Don't you?" Dean pushes Castiel off the bed.  
"You can sleep on the floor for the next 2 weeks, Now I'm going out this should keep you put."  
Dean handcuffs Castiel to the dresser and he is still naked.  
"I suggest you don't try to leave or there will be a worse punishment."  
Dean gets dressed in a black tuxedo with a white tie and slams the door shut.  
He walks into a restaurant and looks for girls he gets a table by the back door. He sees a girl about 16-20 years old stand up from a table that had a man that looked about 20, Dean assumed they were on a date or something. She had long brown curly hair and a blue strapless dress on with black heels. She walks into the bathroom and Dean sees another girl walk out of the bathrppm no one he wanted of course. He walks into the bathroom when no one was looking and made sure no one else was in the bathroom. He hid in a bathroom stall and the girl walked out of the bathroom stall and washed and dried her hands, just as she was about to walk out the door Dean grabbed her and covered her mouth and took out his knife and put it against her neck. She started screaming.  
"HELP!"  
No one could hear her because of Dean's hand covering her mouth.  
Dean whisperd into her ear.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Dean forces her to the ground on her stomach and takes out a rope he had in his pocket and tied her hands behind her back.  
"How old are you?" The girl cried.  
"17."  
"What's your name?"  
"Monica."  
"Ya figured that, Your whole name dumbass."  
"Monica Fairen."  
Dean took his hand off her mouth to scratch his arm and she screamed again but no one heard her. then he cut open her neck a little bit and he heard the girl whimper.  
"You should shut your mouth sweetheart unless you wanna die right here right now."  
The girl stopped screaming, he picked her up off the floor. Dean looks out the bathroom door to make sure no one is looking and he takes her out the back door and shoves her in the trunk of his car. When they get to Dean and Castiel's house Dean opens the trunk and grabs her by her feet and drags her up to the door that's when Dean realizes the door was unlocked he dragged the girl into the house anyways he figured he just forgot to lock the door. When he is in the house he drops the girl and then shuts the door and locks it. When he turns around Sam is there. Dean pick up the girl and throws her over his shoulder and whispers into her ear.  
"Be nice."  
"Dean what the hell."  
"Shut up Sam move out of my way."  
Dean shoves him to the right and then takes the girl to the basement bathroom. The girl is still quiet with tears running down her face.  
Dean takes his knife back out and cuts off her clothes and her bra and underwear and throws them in the trash next to the sink.  
The girl looks up at Dean.  
"Why me?" The girl asks with tears still running down her cheeks.  
"Cause i wanetd you i mean look at you your so sexy and gorgeus." Dean kisses her on the lips and the girl starts crying even more.  
"Shhhhh it's ok Now if you do as i say we won't have any problems now lay on the floor."  
The girl kneels down and lays on the floor even though her hands are still tied. Dean starts kissing her boobs and licking every inch of her body . Dean comes back up to her face and puts his right hand in her hair while his left hand is on her left leg.  
"So beautiful and mine."  
The girl moves her head to the side not looking at, Dean grabs her face to force her to make eye contact with him.  
"Did i say you could look away." Dean punches her in the face and picks her up off the floor and sets her on the toiler and untied her hand and instead ties them to the back of the toilet and ties her legs open to the wall then puts a gag in her mouth.  
"Don't make any noise."  
He walks back upstairs and sees Sam sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Dean why are you like this?"  
"Sorry to say but it's none of your business Sammy."  
"Yes it is Dean I'm your brother."  
"I'm not gonna stop that that's who i am."  
"It doesn't have to be."  
"Sammy you don't understand."  
"Then explain it to me."  
"Sam please......leave."  
"Dean."  
"LEAVE!"  
Dean pushes Sam against the door and he leaves and shuts the door behind him.


	4. Realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets more abusive towards Castiel and shows him who's in charge and decided to get his next victim and forces Castiel to go along with him.

After Sam left Dean sat down at the kitchen table while Castiel was still in the bedroom hancuffed to the dresser. He heard everything and thought to himself.  
"Dean may not care that he is getting farther away from Sam but i do, the reason, I'm not sure why, after all Dean put this on himself."  
Castiel stopped thinking when Dean walked into the bedroom. He looked down at Castiel and kicked him in his neck where the glass was, he just kept kicking him over and over again.  
"This is your fault you son of a bitch!!!" Castiel began to cry again.  
"Why don't you cry to someone who cares, oh wait.... there is no one that cares about you."  
He kicked him again and undid his handcuffs.  
"Dean-"  
"Shut up!"  
He picks him up and pins him with his stomach up against the wall.  
"You little bitch Sammy can't even be around me because of you." Castiel began to cry even more.  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
Dean knees him in the balls and Castiel nearly falls to the floor, Dean stops his from falling.  
"I can't sleep knowing this piece of trash is in the same room."  
Dean takes Castiel off the wall and leads him to the living room and throws him in a closet with nothing in it. He slams the door and goes back to the bedroom and goes to bed.  
Castiel crawls into a corner in the closet and takes the glass out of his neck and leg and throws it at the door. He lays on the floor and goes to sleep.  
With such a long night Dean wakes up and feels he needs to have his time to do what he wants without someone bitching about it. He goes down to the basement and into the bathroom.  
"Hey sexy." The girl screams back.  
"Leave me alone!!!" Dean smirks at her.  
"Oh isn't that cute you think you can tell me what to do, if i was in your position which I'm not and never will be I'd shut my pie hole and do what I'm told."  
"Why should I listen to you, you dirty bastard."  
Dean punches her in the face and then goes behind her and puts a gag in her mouth.  
"I'd like to hear you talk now bitch."  
Dean goes down to where her legs are open to the wall.  
"So what should I do first."  
The girl tries to get out of the rope but it doesn't work from how tight Dean tied them.  
"Good luck that's just gonna make it worse."  
Dean starts to trace down every inch of her body and then takes out his phone and starts recording.  
"Ah, you should see yourself right now sweetheart so sexy and so perfect."  
The girl tries to scream through the gag for help it doesn't work.  
"You're just wasting your breath."  
Dean zooms in on her face and then goes down her body and then zooms back out and sets the camera on a table in front of the toilet so it's facing him and Monica in perfect view. Then he hears a noise upstairs.  
"Dammit!"  
Dean turns the camera off and goes upstairs and finds out it's Castiel who is still naked trying to get out of the closet. Dean opens the door as Castiel was about to push into it and he falls on the floor, Dean picks him up by his hair.  
"What the hell Cas! What I say last night? Don't come out until I got you."  
"I had to go to the bathroom."  
"Well you're gonna have to wait." Castiel whimpers.  
"You were a pain in the ass last night and this is your punishment, you gotta learn to follow the rules."  
"I'm so sick of you telling me what to do and when i can and can't go to the bathroom same with eating."  
Dean turns around and really fast turns around again and punches him in the face and kicks him three times in the stomach and picks him up, then throws him to the wall in the living room and then Castiel falls to the floor.  
"I'm sorry did you forget who you're talking to. You will follow my orders. You will not go to the bathroom until I say so. You will not eat until I say so.  
Dean picks him back up to his feet.  
"Stay here."  
Dean goes to the kitchen and grabs glasses and plates then walks back into the living room and goes to the wall across from Castiel and throws the glasses and plates at him.  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE LUCKY I'M SO FUCKING NICE TO YOU!"  
He throws a glass at Castiel and it cuts his eye. Castiel puts his arms and hands over his face until Dean throws it at his dick which makes him fall to the floor. Castiel now put one hand over his dick and one hand over his face, Dean then throws three plates at his stomach and then throws two more glasses at his head. One of the glasses hits him in his other eye.  
"STAND UP WISE ASS!"  
Castiel gets back up slowly in fact to slow to Dean. He throws another glass at him.  
"FASTER!"  
He stood up all the way Dean takes out his knife and walks up to Castiel who has blood running down his cheeks from his eyes and blood all over his stomach from the plates being thrown at him and blood dripping down his leg from his dick having scrathches on it. Dean then puts the knife next to Castiel's neck.  
"Now you wanna run that by me again who's in charge Cas."  
Cas starts having tears mix with the blood from his eyes.  
"You are, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said the things I said, you are my master and I should respect you. Please don't hurt me."  
"That's right you little bitch, I am your master and you are the little dumbass who needs to learn to show some respect. The less respect you give and the less orders you follow you will be punished and i will make sure they are painful. Now clean this shit up."  
Dean leaves the room and undressed himself to take a shower. Castiel is still naked and goes to the kitchen and grabs a broom out of the kitchen closet and cleans up the mess realizing he's not the one in charge of himself anymore Dean is. He is stumbles and falls on the way to clean up the broken glass. He just does't know what to do anymore.  
When he's hungry he can't eat until Dean allows him to. When he has to go to the bathroom he can't until Dean has allowed him to. He's afraid to do anything without Dean's permission. He leans down and cleans the glass up and throws it in the trashcan.  
Someone knocks on the door and he looks out the window and it's Sam. Castiel runs to the kitchen and rinses off the blood on his eyes and stomach then rushes to the bedroom and throws boxers and pants on and covers up the black eyes. Then goes back to the door and opens it.  
"Hey Cas where's Dean?"  
"He's ugh... taking a shower."  
"Are you ok? You look terrible."  
"I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I'm perfectly fine."  
The only reason why Castiel opened the door is because he wants Sam and Dean to makeup.  
Sam walks into the living room and sits on the couch and notices blood on the floor.  
"Cas why's there blood on the floor?"  
Castiel then remembers he cleaned up the glass and rinsed himself off but forgot to clean the blood off the floor. He then hears Dean turn off the water and he knows it doesn't take long for Dean to get dressed.  
"Umm."  
Dean walks out of the bathroom and into the living room to make sure Castiel cleaned the mess up. The first thing he noticed is Sam staring at the floor then Dean notices there is still blood on the floor.  
"Cas can I talk to you for a minute."  
Dean grabs Castiel's arm and takes him in the bedroom.  
"What I tell you to do."  
"I'm sorry I forgot about the blood, I panicked when I heard Sam knock on the door and I-"  
Dean interrupts him.  
"Who said you could answer the door.  
"....No one."  
Dean pushes him on the floor next to the broken glass from the mirror onto his kness and starts circling him.  
"So why'd you do it."  
"I thought-"  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT!"  
Dean takes off his belt.  
"What am I going to do with you Cas it's not hard ask me before you do something or you will pay the consequences."  
Dean reaches for a piece of rope on the bed and ties Castiel's hands together behind his back.  
"The gag is to far away so you will hold in your screams."  
Dean hits him with his belt.  
Castiel falls to the floor with his back up and he covers his head. Dean hits him 15 more times in a row Castiel's back has red marks all over it.  
"Get up and throw on a shirt."  
Dean walks into the living room, Sam stands up.  
"Dean why's there-"  
"None of your business what're you doin' here.  
"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have says anything about it , it wasn't any of my business."  
"Ya it wasn't."  
"I promise I won't bring up your lifestyle anymore."  
"Good."  
Castiel walks into the room and Sam looks at him.  
"Well I'm gonna leave and let you guys have your alone time."  
Sam walks out the door.  
"Clean up the blood and the broken mirror in the bedroom then get your ass downstairs."  
Dean walks back downstairs to the girl.  
"Hey baby, now, where were we."  
Dean turns the camera back on, on his phone and goes over to the girl and starts kissing her and shoving his tongue in her and then goes down to the lower area of her body and kisses her and then unzips his pants ans takes his underwear off and starts to rape her. The girl starts to scream through the gag and begins to cry.  
"Shut up I don;t wanna hear another sound."  
Castiel is done upstairs and walks downstairs, he once again witnissed another rape. Dean looked at him.  
"Come here Cas." He did as he was told.  
"Kiss her lips." The girl starts to cry even more now that there are two people.  
Castiel kisses her.  
"Now unzip your pants and put your dick in her mouth."  
"Dean I can't"  
"Do it NOW!"  
"I can't."  
Dean pulls himself out of the girl and walks over to Castiel.  
"What I say upstairs."  
"Dean-"  
"Don't Dean me, what I say."  
"I can't-"  
"Stop saying I can't cause you will do it." Dean punches him in his lip.  
"Go upstairs."  
"I'm-"  
"NOW!"  
He takes out the gag in the girl's mouth and starts to choke her and she dies. He unties her and takes her upstairs.  
"Cas take out the trash." He drops the girl on the floor.  
"After you're done were going out."  
"Where do you want me to put her?"  
"Throw her in the neighbor's bush."  
"What if-"  
"JUST DO IT!"  
Castiel does as he is told and comes back. Dean is already in the car.  
"Let's go."  
"Where are we-"  
"Just get in the car."  
They left home and showed up at the place Dean drove them to Castiel had no idea where they were at.  
"Where are we?"  
"Were at a thirteen year old's birthday party."  
"Dean we're not taking-"  
"We're taking whoever I want."  
The thirteen year old walks out of the front door to grab something in her front yard.  
Dean grabs a pink giftbag in the backseat of his car with nothing in it.  
"Dean where'd you-"  
"Shut up."  
"Hey little girl come here I have a present for you." The girl walks over to him.  
"What's your name?"  
"Harper."  
"Harper what?"  
"Harper Jergins."  
Harper had brown hair that was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a red skirt and a white shirt with red shoes, she had green eyes and was about 5'1.  
"The present is in the backseat."  
Dean opened the door for her and she got in, Dean slammed it shut and jumped in the front seat and locked the car and drove off.  
The girl started slamming the window and screaming.  
"HELP!"  
"Hey Cas take the wheel."  
Dean jumps in the backseat and Cas starts to drive. Dean grabs her and slam her down on her stomach in the backseat. One hand on her mouth and the other on her butt.  
"Shhh relax I'll treat you well. I promise."  
They arrive back at the house, the girl was being difficult with Dean no matter how much he hit punched and kicked her.  
"Dammit, Cas give me a hand." He got out of the car and went to help Dean  
"Grab her legs i got the top part."  
After they had her Dean was holding her with one arm around her chest and one hand on her mouth.  
"You know what Cas, just let her go." Castiel out her down gently.  
Dean kept his hand on her mouth but let go of her chest and reached into his coat pocket and took out his gun and put it against her hip.  
"You gonna cooperate now sweetheart." The girl stopped screaming.  
"Ya good Harper." Castiel just stood there looking at the ground.  
"Don't just stand there get inside!" Castiel unlocks the door and goes inside.  
Dean walks inside with the girl and Castiel shuts the door.  
"Lock it!" Then he locks it.  
"Go make dinner I'm gonna be with her in the bedroom."  
"Dean."  
"What."  
"Just don't hurt her."  
Dean grabs duct tape and puts it over the girl's mouth and then ties her hands and legs together with it then drops her on the floor again and walks over to Castiel.  
"You really want to tell me what to do with a gun in my hand Cas." He points the gun at Castiel.  
"Get on Your kness." Castiel goes on his knees and his heart is racing.  
"Crawl over to the girl." Castiel crawled over to the girl.  
"Take her clothes off." Castiel begin taking her clothes off the gun is still pointed at him.  
"Suck her tit."  
"Dean-"  
"I said suck it!!!"  
"I can't"  
Dean shoots the gun at the wall.  
He kicks Castiel onto the floor and starts kicking him over and over and picks him up and takes off his clothes and wraps him in duct tape then leads him to the living room and puts him back on the floor with his stomach down and starts fucking him.  
"You like that Cas? You like not being able to move your hands or legs while i fuck you."  
He comes out of Castiel and picks him back up and pushes him into the wall. He picks up Castiel's clothes and throws them in front of his feet and then pees on them.  
"You can where these clothes tommorow to." Dean spit on Castiel's face then pushed him back in the closet with the clothes he peed on and locks the door.  
"Night Cas."  
Dean goes back to the girl and drags her into the bedroom.  
"Now it's your turn."


	5. Respect, Discipline, Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to make memories with the girl and he wants to enforce Castiel to show him some respect. Sam comes over for dinner but leaves to get dessert.

Dean chucks the girl onto the bed with her back against it.  
"Look at you only thirteen and wanting my cock in you."  
The girl starts shaking her head no and screaming through the gag.  
Dean takes off his pants and his shirt.  
"Don't deny it you fucking slut." Dean strikes her in the face.  
"You are gonna have the time of your life tonight."  
Dean takes out the girl's ponytail and starts sucking on her neck, giving her a hicky. He starts to go down her body first to her boob and then to her stomach and then he stops.  
"I think I'm gonna do something different with you."  
He turns the girl over on to her stomach and shoves 2 of his fingers into the girl's butt. She starts to screech in from pain. Dean puts his penis inside the girl's other area. The girl screams even more, Dean is very amused.  
"I take it you're a virgin." Dean starts to laugh.  
"How's it feel to have a nine inch cock in you and have now three fingers in your ass."  
The girl is in pain very badly and at the same time thinks to herself.  
"What does he mean by-"  
Dean shoves another finger in the girl's butt. Dean starts to whisper in her ear.  
"You gonna cum for me baby, Huh?"  
The girl has tears getting in her mouth through the gag. Dean wants to make this memorable for the girl.  
"Why not instead open you up even more."  
Dean decides to put his dick in the girl's butt and finger her in her vagina. He starts off with two fingers and then puts three in.  
The girl just wants to kick and punch him and run away but she can't because of the duct tape.  
"Remember when I said I wanted to open you up more, well I ment."  
He puts his whole fist inside of the girl. She screams as loud as she can.  
"You like that?"  
From how hard he's slamming in and out of her she keeps sliding up and down on the bed. Dean takes his fist out of her and takes his penis out of her and picked her up.  
"Sense you're special you can stay in here on the floor."  
He handcuffs her to the dreser and walks over to the blinds and locks the windows and then shuts the blinds again. He looks at the girl  
"I'll be back for you later." He leaves the room and locks it.  
When he walks out the girl looks on the floor and sees glass. She looks around to see where it came from and notices the broken mirror. She gets scared though because she sees Castiel's blood on the floor with it. She figured it was a girl who was killed by Dean.   
Dean walks to the closet in the living room and takes Castiel out of it with the wet clothes. He throws the wet clothes in a corner and takes Castiel to the middle of the living room.  
"Hey Cas." Dean rips off the duct tape on Castiel's mouth.  
"Get on your knees." Castiel kneels down onto the floor.  
"Suck it." Dean shoves his dick infront of Castiel's mouth, Castiel begins to suck it.  
"Get every inch."  
Castiel gets about to six inches of it and chokes and pulls his mouth off of Dean's dick. Dean looks at him with confusion.  
"Why'd you stop Cas?"  
Castiel swallows and says, "You're too big I can't take it all at once."  
Dean lets out a chuckle with a smirk on his face.  
"Ok Cas we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you're choice." Castiel tries again.  
"That's my boy."  
He chokes at the same spot he's about to pull off Dean's dick again until Dean tugs on Castiel's hair and puts his dick all the way in his mouth. Castiel starts choking again.   
Dean keeps moving Castiel's head back and forth and Castiel chokes each time. Dean then cums in his mouth.  
"Swallow it." Castiel just held it in his mouth.  
Dean grabs Castiel by his neck forcing him to look up at him.  
"I said swallow it." Castiel still doesn't swallow.  
"If you don't swallow it yourself i will force you to swallow it myself."  
Castiel swallowed it because he didn't want to be forced to do anything by Dean.  
"Good boy. Now get dressed-"  
Castiel interrupted him.  
"How am I supposed to get my clothes on if I'm duct taped."  
Dean kicks him down to the floor on his back and starts kicking his face, stomach, and hips.  
"Maybe if you didn't interrupt me you'd know." Dean continues.  
"I don't care how you get your wet filthy clothes on just find a way AND PUT'EM ON."  
Dean screamed to make sure Castiel knew he had to put his clothes on no matter how hard it'll be to get the duct tape off and put them on.  
"Now I'm going back to the bedroom when I come out they better be on." Dean walks into the bedroom.  
"Hey sweetheart I'm back you miss me?"  
Dean lets out a ligh with a smirk on his face.  
"How about we do a little S&M." Dean goes to his closet and pulls out a long thick black belt.  
"This won't hurt I promise, unless it hurts."  
Dean starts hitting her with the belt over and over again. In her face, her neck, her stomach, her legs, her hips everywhere.  
"That's gonna leave a couple marks, Now why don't we go to the kitchen."  
Dean takes off the handcuffs and then handcuffs her again. While there walking to the kitchen she sees Castiel still trying to get the duct tape off. Dean sees her looking.  
"Don't look at that piece of trash." When they get in the kitchen Dean puts the girl on the floor and takes off the gag. The girl asks him a question.  
"Ugh sir."  
"What.  
"When do I get to eat."  
"Who said anything about eating." Dean opens a drawer and takes out a knife  
"Now back your ass up against the wall." She does as she ws told.  
Dean walks back to the livingroom, Castiel is just sitting on the couch naked out of the duct tape.  
"Why aren't you dressed."  
"Dean I'm sorry but I am not putting on clothes you peed on."  
Dean walks over to Castiel and grabs him by his neck and slams him up against the wall."  
"Do you really wanan go through this lesson again." Castiel shook his head no.  
"THEN PUT'EM ON."  
Dean let go of his neck and Castiel dropped to the floor taking a deep breath to get air back in his lungs.   
Dean goes back to the kitchen and grabs the girl and brings her to the living room. Dean looks at Castiel who still has his clothes on.  
"Were gonna do something different for a punishment. Get in the corner with your back up." Castiel does as he was told.  
Dean goes and get's a candle and lights it. He lets the candle sit for about five minutes, the girl asks Dean a question while the candle is heating.  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
"Ya who cares."  
"Why do you treat him like this."  
Dean grabs the candle now instead and pushes the girl on the floor and drops candle wax all over her stomach. The girls screams. Dean pours more on her.  
"I don't wanna hear a fucking sound." The girl tries to hold in her screams but can't.  
"Fuck it the gag is going back on." Dean reaches for a dish rag that was laying in the corner of the living room it had dirt and stains on it but Dean still put it in her mouth and tied it in the back.  
"That should keep your fucking mouth shut."  
Dean walks over to Castiel who is still hunched over in the corner. He slaps Castiel 10 times in a row on his butt. Castiel screamed in pain and his butt was bright red.  
"I HATE YOU!" Castiel screamed out. Dean takes Castiel's arm and twist it behind his back.  
"What i say about showing me respect." Dean said cold and bitterly.  
"I've had it with your attitude man. It ends NOW!"  
Dean picked up Castiel and threw him onto the kitchen table.   
"You wanna be fucked Cas." Castiel let out a whimper.  
"Do you want me deep inside you against your prostate." Castiel just lays on the table in tears.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."  
Dean hears a car door shut.  
"Shit."  
Castiel and the girl are relieved.  
Dean drags the girl into the bedroom and puts her on the bed.  
"Don't think your getting off that easy."  
Dean duct tapes a vibrator on the girl and picks up her butt and puts a blue butt plug in her. The girl screeched with pain.  
"I don't wanna hear a sound out of you and if I do you'll be dead by sundown."  
Dean leaves and grabs Castiel and takes him to the bedroom also but does something different. He handcuffs Castiel to the dresser again.  
"You've been very bad today haven't you Cas. Put this under yourself."  
Dean hands Castiel a pillow case.  
"You're probably gonna be cumming alot."  
Dean takes clothespins and puts them on Castiel's nipples and then he also puts a pink butt blug in Castiel's butt bigger then the one he put in the girl's butt.  
"Sense I love you so much I thought I'd give you the bigger treat."  
Dean also puts clothespins on Castiel's stomach back and arms. Then puts a vibrator on him and as well on the girl but he turns Castiel's up all the way he put the girl's on three.  
"I'm gonna turn on a fan so no one can hear the vibratprs have fun you two. Oh wait I almost forgot to put a gag in your mouth Cas." Dean grabs his belt laying on the floor and puts it in Castiel's mouth.  
"If I hear a sound out of you, well, let's just say this night will be very fun, atleast for me."  
Dean goes to open the door, of course, it's Sam.  
"Hey Sammy what's up?"  
"Can I come in."  
"Well I mean you are my brother." Sam enters and sees Castiel's clothes on the floor all wet.  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna ask."  
"Good."  
"Anyways where's Cas."  
"He's in the ugh bathroom, why?"  
"Just wonderin' and I figured I could stay for dinner."  
"Sure Sammy anything for my pain in the ass little brother. Do you care if we order."  
"No."  
"Great here's the phone and money." Sam smiles.  
"Same old Dean."  
"Of course, hey i'll be back in a second."  
"Ok." Dean goes and gets Castiel.  
"Hey Cas, lucky for you we have a guest for dinner." Dean takes out the butt plug, turns off the vibrator, takes off the gag and rips the clothespins off. Castiel holds in the scream but his face tunred red from the pain. Dean takes off the handcuffs.  
"Who's here?"  
"Sam, he wanted to eat here for dinner."  
"What about the girl."  
"Don't worry about her." Dean looks at the girl and walks over to her grabbing her throat.  
"I'll give her a good meal later." Casstiel just walked out of the room, Dean stayed in the bedroom.  
"You're doing great so far,"  
The girl has sweat dripping down her forehead and is trying to hold in her moans as she is about to orgasm.  
"I want you to be all nice an wet for me when I come back." Dean leaves the room and shuts the door and walks into the living room.  
"So what're we having."  
"I order us a large pepperoni pizza."  
Dean makes a "You're forgetting something," look.  
"Don't worry I know, pie."  
"You know me so well Sammy."  
"I know and ugh drinks?"  
"Right, hey Cas go fetch us some beers out of the fridge." Castiel goes and gets them.  
"I'll be back in ten minutes." Sam shuts the door.  
"Hey leave Sammy's in the fridge so it's cold when he gets back."


	6. Playtime Is Always Fun

While Sam was gone getting pie Dean wanted to have some fun.  
"So Cas what do you think we should do while baby brother's gone. I have an idea."  
Dean grabs Castiel's arm and bends it behind his back and slams him on the couch.  
"Your going to obey me, understand?"  
Castiel shook his head yes, he never got permission to speak so he didn't plus from all the pain he was in already he didn't think he wanted to try.  
"I wanna open you up more then ever have before. You will stay still and do as I say or you will be punished, your choice. Understand."  
Castiel wanted to show Dean that he wasn't a coward who couldn't handle everything so he shook his yes.  
"Great, take off your pants and shirt and get on your knees."  
After Castiel does that Dean puts a cock ring on him.  
"We can't let Sammy sit on a wet couch now can we."  
Dean takes belt off and puts it around Castiel's mouth.  
"I don't wanna hear a fucking sound."  
Dean pushes him down onto the couch and starts to fuck him.  
"You like dry sex Cas."  
Dean continues to push into him harder and harder.  
"Ya i know you do."  
Castiel is in terrible pain he's had dry sex before with Dean he was forced to and he was forced to now except he noticed Dean was being more aggressive with it.  
"Let's open your dick up now."  
Dean decided put his index finger into Castiel's penis.  
"Perfect."  
Dean sticks it inside Castiel. Castiel begins to hypervenalate.  
"What you can't handle a little pain Cas?" Castiel shakes his head vigerasly no, while Dean doesn't care.  
"To bad."  
Sam pulls in the drive way which saves Castiel. Dean takes the gag out of Castiel and starts laughing.  
"Ah I guess will have to wait later for the second part, throw ur shit on."  
Dean throws Castiel's clothes at him and Castiel hurries up and puts the shirt not putting the pants on because his penis is still throbbing from the pain of having it stretched out from deans finger and he is in major pain and can't put them on.  
"DEAN I CANT PUT MY PANTS ON."  
Dean walks in the room and backhands Castiel in the face.  
"Did I say you could talk, no I didn't and gee Cas I wonder how your gonna put them on."  
Dean grabs tight to Castiel's underwear and pants and pulls them up fast and hard and then zips the zipper. Castiel falls onto the floor from the pain.  
Dean smiles at him on the floor.  
"Now there on."  
"No shit." Castiel whispers but Dean heard him and grabbed his hair.  
"Excuse me what'd you say bitch sorry I couldn't hear you." Dean knees him in his neck and punches him and kicks him all the way towards the kitchen which the door was open to the basement and Castiel feel down them.  
"Get your ass back up here don't make me come down there and get you." Castiel grabs his ankle.  
"I think you broke my ankle!" Castiel is breathing heavily from all the pain  
"Oh we'll let me come and fix it."  
Dean goes down the stairs and takes Castiel's ankle and drags him back up the stairs causing to scream in pain and Dean drops him banging his head on the stair and his ankle. Dean puts his foot on Castiel's pant leg so he won't slide down the stairs.  
"Shut up." He backhands Castiel I the face hard leaving a red mark. "This will keep you quite." Dean takes out his knife and puts it against Castiel's ankle.  
"Anytime you make a sound this is going to go in your ankle."  
He drags Castiel up the stairs and into he living room dropping him on the floor. Castiel grabs his ankle.  
"Dean what if it's broken, ow it hurts really bad."  
"Well if it gets that bad good thing there's someone here to fix it I need to get dressed now."  
Deans about to turn to get his clothes on the floor and then looks at Castiel.  
"Oh and you can talk to Sam but you can't go to the bathroom eat drink or go in the bedroom until I say so. Understand."  
Castiel shook his head yes.  
"Great now I have to throw on some clothes."  
Dean picks up his clothes and hears Sam knock on the door and looks at Castiel.  
"Well don't just sit there answer the damn door."  
Dean goes to the bedroom to throw on his clothes while Castiel struggles to get up with his hurting ankle He gets up and yells to Dean.  
"DEAN I CANT GET UP!" Castiel is all sweaty from to he pain of his ankle making him panic.  
Dean was just about to walk in the bedroom until he heard Castiel. He walked back into the living room and hurried up and pulled his pants up fast and throws his shirt over his shoulders then goes to the door and opens it, Sam walks in.  
"Why's Cas on the floor."  
"I don't know, why are you on the floor Cas." Dean being sarcastic.  
"I fell, that's all."  
Dean leans down to help him and as he does he whispers in his ear.  
"Don't do something your not supposed to do or I swear I will beat your ass."  
Dean brings him up to his feet and casually clapped his hands and smiled and looked at Sam and then back at Cas.  
"So who's ready to eat, oh Cas will get the beers and I'll get the napkins be right back." Castiel is limping on the way to the kitchen Dean looks back and notices. Sam sits down without noticing and digs into the pizza on the couch, he turns on the tv to the news. Castiel is about to open the fridge but Dean slams it shut. Castiel looks at him confused, "What?" Dean looks at him stupidly,  
"When I said you can talk to Sam i ment you can talk not just stand there stupid and not say anything."  
Dean hits him in the back of his head.  
"Grab the beers and try not to limp back to the living room." Dean walks back to the living room. Castiel grabs the beers and tries his best not to limp back to the living room but can't put pressure on his ankle.  
So he starts to limp he can't help it.  
Dean sits down on the cough and grabs the pizza box.  
"Dude save some for me."  
Sam grabs it back.  
"There's another box on the table."  
Castiel walks in the living room limping and Dean looks at him.  
"Hey Sam I'll be right back I gotta talk to Cas for a minute."  
"Whys he limping?"  
"I don't know."  
Dean gets up and walks towards Castiel and grips tight on Castiel's arm and takes him to the bedroom.  
"What I say Cas? huh? What the fuck did I say."  
"Dean Sam is-"  
"Sam is fine but your not gonna be later as for now."  
Dean pushes him onto the ground on the broken glass from the mirror.  
"Clean this shit up."  
Dean walks over to the girl.  
"How's my baby been haha you getting nice and wet for me Dean starts fingering her.  
"You've been good so far keep it up and I'll be sure you get pleasured tonight." The girl is all sweaty with tear after tear coming down her cheek. Then Dean strokes her cheek.  
"I promise it will be soon don't worry."  
Castiel has all the glass in his hand now and Dean takes his fingers out of the girl and turns to Castiel.  
"Good boy." Dean takes the glass out of Castiel's hands and sets it on the dresser. Castiel looks up to Dean  
"Do you want me to clean up the blood."  
"Why would I want you to do that there's gonna be more on it later. Now get up."  
Castiel stands up and Dean pushes him out the door making him run into the wall in front of there bedroom door.  
"Go to the living room."  
Castiel hit his shoulder really hard on the wall and puts his hand over it.  
"NOW!"  
Dean was walking behind him and he shut the bedroom door and as him and Castiel were walking down the hallway Dean put his hands in Castiel's pants and whispers in his ear.  
"Don't be stupid or I'll make Sam leave and we'll do something else more fun, we'll for me it will be."  
They are in the living room  
Now and Sam is standing up.  
"Hey Dean I got to go."  
Sam goes walking towards the door.  
"Whoah Whoah Whoah what's the rush man."  
"I forgot Bobby was supposed to be there at 4 and it's 6 I got to go."  
"Oh ok we'll see you later Sammy."  
Sam shuts the door on the way out and Dean turns to Castiel.  
"Well looks like we'll have more time than I thought let's go."  
Dean spins Castiel and pushes him forward.  
"Bedroom."


	7. Following Rules Just Leads To More Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 14 year old follows Dean's orders as does Castiel but he only wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made this short.

Time to have some fun with my babies. Cas go get undressed." Castiel took his clothes off as Dean walked over to the girl. "How's my sweet Harper, you ready to feel my thick long hard cock in you baby." Harper screamed through the gag she had in her mouth. Dean got sick of hearing it all the time. He got a knife and put it to her neck. "Do you ever shut the fuck up." Then girl got quite quick but the vibrator was on long enough and she had her first orgasm She had sweat swimming down her face and started moaning through the gag. Dean was happy about that and put a smile on his face. "Feels good don't it." Dean didn't really mind the moaning cause it turned him on so he leaned down to make eye contact with the girl looking straight into her hazel eyes.  
"Now I'm gonna take the gag off if you make one fucking scream I will cut your throat to where there is no skin or living flesh left on your neck. Are we clear?" The girl nodded.  
"Good." Dean took off the gag and threw it on the floor and kissed her roughly on the lips forcing his tongue down her throat.  
"Hey Cas, come and join me." Castiel started walking to Dean but he stopped him. "Ah, ah." Dean glanced at the floor and back up to Castiel. "All fours." Castiel got on the floor and crawled to Dean.  
"Good boy Castiel." Dean messed up his hair by running his hand through it. "But I can't let Harper have all the fun now can I?" Dean leans down to reach under the bed and pulls out a vibrator and a cock ring. He stood back up and smirked looking down at Castiel. "Now you can have some fun." He put his hand down pushing Castie's head to the floor, forcing his back to be arched and having his butt up in the air. He didn't warn Castiel and shoved the vibrator all the way into him reaching his prostate without prepping him. Castiel jumped pulling his head back up just to have it slammed back down by Dean. "A little tight here aren't we Cas?" He grabbed a rope that was lying on the floor next to them and took Castiel's hands putting them behind his back wrapping them together. He turned the vibrator on high. "I don't want to see one droplet of cum." Dean got a tie that was lying on the floor and gagged Castiel with it tying it behind his head. "Now I'm going to go play with Harper, are you going to be a good little Cas and not disobey my orders." Castiel shook his head yes and already started moaning. "I like hearing you moan, it let's me know how on edge you are." Dean went back to the bed leaving Castiel feeling exposed. He never liked it, he wasn't comfortable with showing himself off, he'd always be afraid that someone would walk in the room and hurt him, when he knew Dean wouldn't let them because he was the only person who could do anything to Castiel.  
Dean went back to Harper started rubbing her boobs and smiled as he seen sweat mix with tears running down her cheeks. He looked at her gently rubbing her stomach.   
"Now I'm going to give you the best birthday present ever. I wanna hear you beg I wanna hear you cry and I wanna hear you tell me how much you love me and how happy you are that your losing your virginity to me." Dean started thrusting into the girl hard and forcefully. The girl screamed when her cherry popped. Dean back handed her. "Who am I." The girl let out small whines. "You're my king, my master, and all the girls want to fuck you." She let out a small whine. "Bitch." Dean came inside her, filling her as much as he could.  
"Looks like someone is going to be a mommy." The girl cried out speaking softly keeping her voice low. "Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone, I swear." Dean shook his head before punching her knocking her out. "You're not going anywhere sweetheart."


	8. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 7 weeks sense Dean took the 14 year olds virginity, so, he ties Castiel and the girl up and goes to the store to buy a pregnancy test. Will she be pregnant or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took forever to update it's just my cousin got me watching Gossip Girl and I'm addicted but I won't stop updating my fan fics I promise.

"That should hold you two." He had them both tied to a pole on opposite sides. He went to Castiel and kissed him on the lips. "See you later baby."

When he got to the store he went and picked out a pregnancy test. When he got to the cash register the lady looked at him weirdly. "Ugh, sir, you know usually girls by those right?" Dean just gave her a smirk but held his politeness. "Yeah, but she wasn't feeling good so I came here myself." It was a good cover up he did because it was 8:10 in the morning so that could just be a sign of morning sickness. The lady let out a sigh. "Morning sickness?" Dean faked it but it paid off, he gave a perfect smile. "Probably, if she's pregnant?" Dean paid and walked out the door. He wasn't really lying about her getting sick because she has been getting sick for the past 2 weeks early every morning.

He came home and untied her, taking her to the bathroom. Her hands were still tied, Dean always left them tied, mainly because if she tried to kick him she'd fall and injure the baby if she was pregnant and that would make Dean very angry, angry enough to take his anger out on her.  
He shut the door behind them and pulled down her pants. He took the stick out of the box and handed it to her. "You know what to do." She looked at him confused at what she was supposed to do with it. "Sorry, but, ugh, sir?" She didn't know his name and didn't know what to call him. He turned around very turned on with a smirk on his face.  
"What's wrong baby?" He wrapped his arms around her exposed waist pulling her against him. "I- I don't now what to do with this." Dean gets annoyed and pulled off her with an annoyed muffled. "Shocker." He turned around to look at her again. "You pee on the stick and we wait a couple minutes to see if it's positive or negative." She still didn't know what he ment or what it was that you were holding. Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards her slowly. "It's a pregnancy test, dumbass, if it's positive you're pregnant, if it's negative.....you're not." The girl froze in place as he continued. "But for your sake, you better hope it's positive." He had a sharp tone at the end of that one.

Dean had always wanted a kid and raise him or her to be just like him. Castiel was aware of this but sense he couldn't have a kid, Dean needed to get a girl of his choice pregnant, no matter what her age was, he just had to find the right girl and Harper happened to be it.

When Dean's volume was raised it sent shivers down Harper's back. She got herself out of her frozen faze and spoke up. "With all do respect, how do I hold it to pee on it if my hands are tied?" This is where Dean's position took place. "You see that's where I come in. I don't trust you enough to untie your hands and let you do it yourself, so I'll hold it for you, but I swear to god if you get one fucking droplet of your piss on me, you will be punished pregnant or not." The girl put her hand over stomach protectively and backed away from Dean. That only made him step closer slowly. "Don't worry sweetheart I won't hurt the baby. I'll just hurt your pretty face." He rubbed his hand gently over your cheek and a few tears rolled down your eyes. "I'll be here with you if you are pregnant, I won't let anything happen to our baby, you on the other hand, depends on how you behave." He stroked his hand from her boob down to her waist forcing her to jerk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled Harper back. "I think you need to pee on that stick."

Harper peed on the stick luckly not getting any of it on Dean. He set it on the sink and him and Harper waited.  
After a couple of minutes it went off. Dean told Harper to stay there. She seen him smile, he walked over to her and showed her the test. She let out a shameful sigh. 

 

It was positive.

He kneeled in front of her cupping her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry I'm going to make sure you and the baby stay very healthy. Castiel will do the cooking, I'll do the feeding, and you just sit there and be the good little bitch that you are." He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the bathroom. Castiel looked up at Harper and Dean. Dean had a big sick sadistic smirk on his face and Harper's eyes were bloodshot and she had tears running down her cheeks. "What was the result?"  
Dean laid her on the bed with her hands behind her back. He told Castiel the answer as he wiped the tears off her face. "Positive, I'm going to be a dad, Cas."  
Castiel thought this went to far, for godsakes a 14 year old pregnant. But then again, what was Castiel going to do about it?

Dean walked over to Castiel untying him. "You have to cook her healthy things if we want the baby to be healthy, which I do. No abusing her stomach area or letting her fall, if something happens to the baby I know who to blame. Don't disappoint me Castiel."

 

6 MONTHS LATER...

 

She rarely talked at all unless Dean asked her a question or thanking Castiel for the food. She slept with Dean as did Castiel. Dean made her sleep in the middle so he would know if she tried to escape. One time she did and Dean pushed her chest back down to the bed putting a knife on her lips saying, "Move again and our child will wonder what happened to their mommy's face and why it has scars all over it, and I know mommy won't tell her it was from daddy or mommy will die." That made her stay in the bed. Castiel was a heavy sleeper so he didn't know any of this happened. Harper wasn't aloud to get out of bed until Dean or Castiel was up and most of the time she wished it was Castiel sense he seemed more nice and understanding.

Sense she was getting closer to the time she wondered where she was going to give birth, figuring if they went to the hospital they would want to know who her mother and father was. Plus if Dean showed up or Castiel they would call the police right away. So when Dean got up she was going to ask.  
He finally woke up and ahw grabbed his arm hesitantly. "Where am I supposed to give birth at?" Dean rubbed at his eyes and answered the question. "Here. Where else would you give it, you can't give it in in public." Then she thought about problems that could happen. "What if there are complications?" Dean already had this all planned out. "Will cut the baby out and patch you back up." The poor teenage girl started shaking and he put his arms around her and that made her shake more. "Great."


End file.
